The present invention has for its object an aerodynamic stabilizer for an automotive vehicle.
There are known such deflectors constituted by spoilers fixed to the lower portion of the radiator grill or to the rear of the body or of the chassis. These spoilers have the effect of aerodynamically pressing the vehicle toward the ground to increase the adherence of the tires to the roadway and hence to improve drivability, steering and holding to the road of the vehicle thus equipped.
These spoilers however have substantial drawbacks, particularly for racing or rally vehicles. They increase the weight of the vehicle, they are difficult to secure to the vehicle to resist forces to which they are subjected and as to front spoilers, they are very vulnerable and damaged by the least shock.
FR 2 165 068, NL 9 400 637 and FR 1 432 646 all disclose devices designed to improve the aerodynamics about the wheels of motor vehicles. These devices are constituted by a baffle disposed, contrary to the spoilers mentioned above, in a space comprised between the wheel and the vehicle body. The devices proposed are however relatively large and have a great size by comparison to the effect they produce and their recess for which they are intended. Moreover, the shape of these devices does not permit optimizing the desired effect.
The present invention has for its object the provision of an aerodynamic stabilizer for an automotive vehicle, which will be light, of small size, easy to fix to the vehicle, not vulnerable to shocks and not cumbersome, which offers little or no air resistance and hence does not slow the vehicle.
The present invention has for its object an aerodynamic stabilizer for an automotive vehicle.